Man Of My Dreams
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: "I-It's him. Look." Jaymi pointed a shaky finger towards the closed door and Ophelia felt her heart skip a beat. No, there just wasn't any possible way. Turning her head to look at where Jaymi was pointing, she scooted back and nearly let out a scream of her own. "It's the man from your drawing. From your dreams." Ophelia stared ahead, allowing one word to escape. "Impossible."
1. Impossible

Hello my lovlies~ So I recently started watching the Vampire Diaries, I know I'm literally centuries behind, and there was one character that really stood out to me. Elijah was a character that I really seemed to enjoy so here we are! Story time~ So I will update depending on the reviews that I get because this sotry could take many directions that I would love some feedback on it. Review!

* * *

"You know, this little hiking trip wasn't exactly what I had pictured in my mind. Look at me! I'm a sweaty mess that's bound to turn away a skunk, or worse...attract one." Velvet red hair swayed in the summer's warm breeze as a girl of 21 walking through the dense woods of the country. Pale green eyes focused on the dead leaf path ahead and she constantly seemed as though she was swatting away at mosquitos and flies that tried to infest her very skin. "Besides, my hair is being annoying." She mumbled out, swatting once again at stray pieces that tried to blow into her mouth. "It has to be at least 90 out here, not to mention we've strayed far from whatever trail we started out on."

"You're such a complainer! You have hair that reaches your butt! What did you expect? You should know that it's going to be annoying. Braid it or something." Jaymi laughed out. She was the pristine age of 19 and lifelong nature lover. Indoors wasn't an option for the fiery blonde. Hiking, swimming, climbing, or any activity that could be done outside was tackled when it came to her. "Besides, this is my birthday, remember?" Jaymi shot a smirk towards the unhappy girl and tossed her a black hairband. "Here, try this."

"You're lucky I'm even doing this. I told you that I would do something for your birthday and this is it. You should be snapping pictures and posting them to Facebook to see how many people think that they're photo shopped." She giggled out, braiding her never-ending amount of hair. She felt like it was forever long and had contemplated cutting it off several times, but the image of her mother kept popping into her head when the mere thought even occurred.

_"You have such beautiful hair, honey. Natural and sweet, just like you."_

_"Thanks Momma. I get it all from you, you know. Grandma had black hair."_

_"You're grandmother also wasn't as adventurous as I was when I was younger."_

Jaymi laughed at the thought, watching her friend as she zoned out into space while braiding. Her friends probably would think that they were photo shopped. But Jaymi knew in her heart what a good friend she had. All she wanted really was to hang out, so when the subject arose of hiking, she was shocked when she got a yes from her hermit friend. If all Jaymi wanted to do was go hiking, then by the Gods, they were going to go hiking. Even with a few complaints about the bugs, and sticks, and sunburn, Jaymi could only smile as she watched her friend trek the uncharted territories of the backwoods.

"You are so lucky. Any other person and it would have been a straight-up, to the point, not even a stutter, NOPE." Jaymi laughed loud and slung am arm over the girl's shoulder, careful not to pull on her hair. "How are the dreams going? Still seeing Mr. Mystery every night?" Jaymi was the only person that had been disclosed such information. She knew that it made her friend uncomfortable and she feared of what others would think of her.

"Yes! It's so annoying!" Giving out a defeated sigh, the girl flung her head back and looked at the sky. "I don't know what it is. It's been going on for months now, but every time he pops up, it's like he's not even there. He doesn't talk and he doesn't move, he just stands there like a statue."

Jaymi raised an eyebrow and smile. "Ophelia, I wouldn't worry about it too much, you're going to give yourself wrinkles.

"As if! It's starting to make me paranoid! I bumped into a guy at the supermarket the other day and thought I was about to be kidnapped! That's how bad these dreams are!" Ophelia sighed out. She really would rather be watching tv or playing video game right about now. It wasn't that she wasn't active. Far from. She just didn't like the outdoors with all the pollen, and humidity, and smelly creatures that liked to say hi at night by her back porch.

"I wish I knew what he looked like. Maybe I know him or something." Jaymi pondered, giving a glance over to Ophelia's backpack and having a thought spark suddenly. "Come to think of it, didn't you say that you were going to draw him or something?" Ophelia suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking to Jaymi as though she was the smartest person alive.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did draw him. I had woke up in the middle of the night and was too freaked out to go back to sleep, so I drew him. Took me half the night. It's probably not exact but it'll do." Ophelia slung the backpack from her shoulder, displeased with the way it scraped off rather than fell off. She sat it on the crunchy ground and began to dig through it for one of her most prized possessions.

A notebook.

Childish, maybe, but it had many treasured memories in there. Pictures that were drew of her mother, father, brother, best friends, grandparents, and anything else deemed important by the red head. After a few moments of searching a victory phrase was muttered and the notebook came to life. "Ah ha! Found it!"

Ophelia handed it to Jaymi and she quickly began to flip through to the very back. It was the last drawing that had been done by Ophelia. "Wow, he's a hottie. Wish I could dream of that." Jaymi smirked out, giving a playful sigh to her friend. "Mr. Mystery isn't that bad looking."

As she glanced down at the drawing she was amazed with how much detail and precision the Ophelia had. She was an excellent drawer, painter; sculpture and whatever else could be done artistically. She was a true born natural.

"Shut up. Mr. Mystery needs to stay out of my dreams and as far away from me as possible." Ophelia was handed the notebook and she spared a glance at the man that haunted her dreams daily. Dusty brown hair cut to sharp cheeks angled a firm jawline. Intimidating eyes stared at her as she remembered them looking so intently at her in her dreams. A long neck gave way to what she believes to be muscular shoulders and body as they were hidden behind the fine threads of a suit.

"Why'd you draw him in a suit anyways?" Jaymi asked, watching as the notebook was shut and stuffed into the backpack once again. Ophelia almost laughed. "For a man that haunts me he has impeccably good taste in his clothes, I'll give him that much at least." Ophelia giggled.

"Well he's a good looking guy. Maybe it's your secret lover trying to send you a message. A true romance movie that would make!" Jaymi teased. They had begun walking again and Ophelia shot back a playful glare.

"Or maybe it's some stalking doing voodoo witch magic on me so he can find me and kill me. Ever think of that?"

Jaymi rolled her eyes before they widened at the sight before them. It had literally crept up out of nowhere. How they missed it for the longest time they'll never know. A large, rather rundown, house came into view. "Oh wow! Let's take a peek, shall we?" Jaymi began bolting towards the house as Ophelia protested. The house had to be at least early 1800s. Chipped white paint went from top to bottom on old rotting columns, and marble steps led the way up to classic double doors. It was two stories and was threatening to fall down any minute. In its time it was probably a thing of true beauty, elegant and rustic all at the same time.

"Jaymi! Come back here! I don't think that's a good idea! This is the start of a horror movie! Jaymi!" Ophelia screamed out, running to her friend before something really bad happened. She watched as she slung her backpack off and ran up the old steps. One of the double doors was open and as soon as she looked inside, her hand flew to her mouth and she fell to the ground with a scream.

"Jaymi! Jaymi! Slinging her own backpack off, Ophelia ran as fast as her feet would carry her toward he traumatized friend. She ran up the steps and literally slid over to Jaymi, tripping on the leaves that scattered around the marbled floors. "Jaymi! What's wrong!" Grabbing her shoulders, Ophelia began to shake her friend back and forth, the worry becoming clearer as she saw a few tears leak from her eyes.

"I-It's him. Look." She pointed a shaky finger towards the closed door and Ophelia felt her heart skip a beat. No, there just wasn't any possible way. Turning her head to look at where Jaymi was pointing, she scooted back and nearly let out a scream of her own.

"It's the man from your drawing. H-He's even wearing a suit." Jaymi stuttered out. She was nearly too far gone from shock to even speak. "What's wrong with him!"

Taking a deep breath, Ophelia stood, gathering her breathe and courage. She took a few hesitant steps toward the man, inspecting him closely. "You poor thing. Who did this to you?" She whispered to herself. Someone had not liked this man very well. He had literally been impaled to the wall with a broken coat stand. He was anchored in a standing position with his head lulling forward.

Grey skin and veins protruded from his neck and up onto his cheeks. His eyes were open and a dull shade of brown that would never see light again. Ophelia backed away, tending to her friend as well as she knew how. "Jaymi, I need you to breathe ok? Look at him, he's been here awhile. There's nothing we can do for him, only call the police a-"

"And tell them what!" Jaymi suddenly burst out. "Hey, found this dead guy stuck to a door in an old house. Sorry for trespassing by the way, we just thought you should know he's here." Oh she was freaking out bad. She was shaking, her speech was stuttered and slurred, and Ophelia wasn't sure if she could form a coherent thought despite the rant she just had. She was about to speak when Jayme's eyes grew wide and she pointed toward the man once more. "He's moving! He's alive, we have to help him!

Looking back at the man once more, Ophelia saw that his head was starting to rise, and man did he look angry. "Jaymi, I'll hold him up, pull this stupid thing out!" Ophelia quickly darted over to the man and Jaymi began to yank on the wood, trying to dislodge it from the man's stomach.

"You're going to be ok. Sir?" Ophelia tried to talking soothing words to the man and was surprised when she felt something very cold and very hand-like cradling her neck. "W-What..." Suddenly Jaymi managed to pull the wood from the man and she fell backwards onto the floor, the wood clattering and echoing through the empty rooms.

Ophelia and the man fell to a heap on the floor and she immediatly placed and ear to his chest. "Ophelia. H-He's healing. Look at his stomach, look at his skin! He's getting color back." Jaymi noted, still shocked but somehow in disbelief at the man before them.

"Jaymi, call 911, tell-" There it was again. She felt a cold hand on her cheek this time, and the man before her had started to sit up as though nothing was wrong with him.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't do that, my dear. It's the last thing I want." Jaymi, not able to handle things anymore began to run away towards the stairs. She was stopped just as quickly as she began by the man. He smiled down at her, wiping the dust and dirt from his tattered suit as he did so.

"H-How did you-"

"Shhh." Suddenly the man gripped the side of her neck, bringing her face close to his and allowing his eyes to bore deep into her own hazel ones. "What is your name?" He asked softly.

"Jaymi Rey." Why did she answer him! "My name is Jamie Rey."

"Jaymi Rey, I am Elijah. Stand here until I say so otherwise." Releasing his grip from the girl Elijah looked around for the other, not surprised that she had ran for it. She was somewhere in the house, and even in his newly awoken state it would be easy to find her. He could heart her erratic heartbeat and short breaths.

"I knew this was a bad idea! I hate hiking!" Ophelia thought to herself, praying that whatever this man was, he would just let her be. No she wasn't going to abandon her friend, but if she's caught what good will she be? She currently resided in a small closet, huddled into a far corner with the door shut. She had her hand over her mouth to quiet her harsh breathing and her knees were pulled up to her chest in an effort to blend with the wall.

And then she heard it. The sounds of smooth footsteps could be heard walking down the hallways before turning into the bedroom she was in. "I know you're in here. Do not be afraid of me. I have not killed your friend, nor do I intend to hard you. Come out, please." She heard him say. So that's what he really sounds like. Voice like warm honey trickling with every word. It almost made Ophelia shiver hearing the voice to match the man of her dreams.

Suddenly he turned and directed his attention towards the small closet. He could hear her heart beating like a drum from the other side. "I know you're here." Walking towards the closet, Elijah opened the door, finding the girl at the very back of the closet and huddled as best as she could. He crouched down, extending his arms out and grabbing her, gently pulling her from the closet even though she struggled.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Calm yourself, my dear." He spoke. He brought one hand up to the girl's cheek and watched as she closed her eyes, shaking violently as he touched her. "I give you my word that I will not harm you or your friend. Open your eyes."

"N-No. If you're going to kill me then go ahead and do it! Don't drag it out like you are!" Ophelia shouted, shocking the man before her. "Just do it fast." Elijah felt warm tears slipping between his hand and her cheek. Humans are so emotional so quickly, this girl truly believed that he was going to kill her, when in fact all he was going to was tell her to forget about him. Compel her to never remember this little encounter.

"Just open your eyes. I told you I was not going to kill you. I want to thank you for helping me." That last part may have been a lie, but both humans did put in valiant effort to make sure he was alright. He would have been fine on his own but he allowed the humans some sort of help.

Feeling the fear leaving slightly, Ophelia began to open her eyes, her vision blurred through the tears that had escaped. She felt the man brush them away before he looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me your name."

"Ophelia Petrova." Ophelia most certainly did NOT want to say that. She didn't want anything to do with this man anymore. Yes, he's the ones she's dreaming about, but the circumstances in which they met had shot any and all possibilities of friendship out the door. Elijah brought his other hand from her arm up to her other cheek, cradling it softly and smiling down at her, watching her as she was released from him compulsion.

"A Petrova...my dear you do not even realize how special you are."


	2. Elijah

Hello my lovlies~ I want to thank my previous reviewers, you all inspire me so much. I already have like the entire plot for this story written, but I just can't seem to type it all fast enough! Regarding the chapter sizes, they will be a tad shorter than most of my other stories. Normally I do a five to six page chapter but I feel I will accomplish more if I shorten it down to a four to five page per chapter. So please don't be mad! But anyways, remember to review and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

"Oww...my head." Ophelia slowly rose from her spot, looking around and seeing that she was in an unfamiliar area. "I'm in a hotel?" Gripping the side of her head, she groaned in pain. What happened? The last I remember was-"

_"A Petrova...my dear you do not even realize how special you are."_

A hand shot up to Ophelia's mouth when the recollection of event came flooding back to her. Where was he? Where was that man? Glancing around she quickly took in her surroundings. She was in a hotel room. Obvious from the one bed, cable tv, and extremely small coffee pot. Not to mention the classic Hawaiian print couch and wooden table in the corner. But where was she, she didn't even know what city, let alone state they were in at the present moment.

From the front of the room she could hear the harsh pitter patter of falling water. "He's in the shower." She thought to herself. Perfect timing for her to wake up. Ophelia began to slowly make her way towards the front of the room, silently praying that the man wouldn't notice her trying to escape. What did he even want with her!

Tip-toeing over the mossy green carpet floor, she slowly made her way to the front of the room, avoiding anything that would make a sound. And then the water stopped. Fear shot through her and she ran towards the door, gripping the door handle and attempting to open it, her breath already ragged and her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Don't." Another hand shot out and covered hers, pulling it from the door handle and she immediately backed away. He had just gotten out of the shower, obvious from the towel he wore tightly around his waist. He was going through great lengths to make sure she didn't get away from him.

"What do you want with me! And what did you do to Jaymi!" Ophelia yelled. The man looked at her, almost wanting to roll his eyes at the fit she was throwing, but he could not blame her. She was actually taking it very well despite her total lack of knowledge about the supernatural. She had no idea the things in which she was about to be told in order to survive. "I gave you my word that I would not harm you or your friend, and I have stayed true to it. Jaymi Rey is back at home living out her everyday life with no recollection of the events three days ago." Elijah stated, holding a firm grip on his towel. She had chosen the most inopportune moment to try and escape, forming him to take drastic steps to keep her from leaving.

Ophelia stared at the man in front of her. He was exactly what she dreamed about. His face held that same expression of intimidation and his eyes with their brown hue gleamed in the light of the hotel room. His body was muscular with defined arms and a well-toned stomach. To most women he was everything they could hope for, but to Ophelia he was everything she was afraid of. He was her own personal nightmare.

"You are very captivated by me, my dear. I am intrigued as to know why." Elijah saw the way she scanned him, taking in every detail of his body and face before he heard her heart pounding once more. But when she said nothing he gave out a small sigh. "I see. The silent treatment. If you do not believe me, you may call your friend. I assure you she will be back at home and safe I made sure of it." Elijah motioned for Ophelia's cellphone setting on the dresser. She eyed it carefully and began to take hesitant steps toward it, thinking that maybe it was a trap.

"I am not going to hurt you Ophelia." When he said her name he saw her body do a full shiver. Why did he have that effect on her. When the two girls were outside, even in his dead state, he was able to pick up their conversation of how Ophelia was having dreams about him. His only guess would be the Petrova bloodline trying to tell her something in order to protect herself from Klaus.

Picking up the phone, Ophelia dialed her friend's number, watching Elijah constantly. It rang a few times before the familiar voice of Jaymi echoed through the speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Jaymi? Where are you? Are you ok?" Ophelia began to badger her with multiple questions, flinching when she saw Elijah move. He was silent, but brought a hand to the doorknob of the bathroom and using his other to motion towards his less than dressed body. He wanted to put on clothes and Ophelia narrowed her eyes, giving a small headshake of approval. He disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door gently and remerged just as quickly, fully dressed into a fine threaded suit.

_"Ophelia! Calm down, girl. What's the matter, are you ok? You seemed a little freaked out." Jaymi said, worry starting to lace her voice from the other line._

One look from Elijah and Ophelia got the message. "I-I'm fine. Hey, do you remember what we did a few days ago by any chance?" Ophelia asked, testing the waters of what Elijah said was true.

_"Um yea? We went hiking for my birthday remember? You tripped and fell into a small waterhole. That thing was so deep and you got soaked from head to toe!" Jaymi began to giggle, causing a wave of relief to wash over her heart. She was fine and everything that Elijah had told her was true._

"Yea, that's right isn't it? Ok well I'm going to get off of here. I'll talk to you later ok?" Jaymi said her goodbyes and Elijah place his hand out, motioning for the phone. Reluctantly, Ophelia placed it in his hand and stepped a few feet back.

"As I said, she is unharmed. Unfortunately you will not be able to speak with her again. I have placed a compulsion on her that will take its effect in the next few days. She will remember nothing about you.

That got her attention. "Why are you doing this? What do you want with me? And why are you appearing in my dreams?" Elijah was about to answer when the loud rumbling of Ophelia's stomach roared. A small blush crept its way up her neck and Elijah smiled at how easily she was with her emotions.

"My name is Elijah. I'm an Original, but as of now I don't expect you to know what that means. You have been asleep for three days and in those days you have not eaten or bathed. I offer you this hotel shower and will treat you to breakfast in exchange for one thing." Elijah watched as the blush disappeared and was replaced by curiosity. Combing his damp hair back with a hand he watched her as she fought with an inner battle.

"What do you want then?"

"All I require is a day. One day to explain everything you need to know." Elijah waited patiently for the girl to give her answer. She nodded her head softly and stood there awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to another in an effort to do...something. "Lovely. While you were sleeping, I took the liberty to buy you articles of clothing as well as undergarments." Elijah opened a closet door and pulled out a medium sized bag, holding it to her. "I thought you wouldn't want to wear those filthy things again after a shower.

He could tell that the undergarment part made her uncomfortable, but she glanced down at her attire in disgust. Shorts and a tank top had been on her sweaty body for three days; at this point she was grateful he even thought ahead that far. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. She cringed when the thought hit her that she had literally been stewing in this hotel room.

Walking forward, she took the bag and hurried to the bathroom, her body telling her that she was smelly and was attracting flies. Elijah gave a small knock from the other side of the door, causing her to have a small jump. "Ophelia, I will be in the room if you require anything that is not in there." He wasn't surprised when he got no response.

Elijah sat down on one of the available chairs, waiting patiently for Ophelia to emerge from the bathroom all squeaky clean. Her dreams puzzled him almost as much as they puzzled her. He would have to consult his warlock about them and see if there was some deeper meaning to them. During the three days Elijah found himself to be quiet bored. Usually he was constantly moving, doing something to occupy himself while his warlocks worked away on the curse and all its nooks and crannies. He literally had nothing to do but wait for Ophelia to wake up. He should have known that it would happen the moment he was indecent. He often studied her as she slept, noting the small movements she would do and little blemishes here and there. He took note of a scar on her left hip while a black and white feather tattoo ran across the length of right foot. She was beautiful, he would admit that, but the thing he admired most about her was her hair. Deep, dark, and velvet red tresses graced the floor as she slept. He often found himself having to pick it up and place it on her in fear of stepping on them and causing Ophelia more grief than she already had.

As Ophelia scrubbed away all the dirt and grime from her body her thought kept lingering to the man just outside. She thought about everything he said and how it all, surprisingly, was true. Jaymi was alright and was back at home and he had not harmed herself in any way that she could feel or see. He was keeping his word like he said he would and she felt herself starting to relax a little. The hot water washed away the headache that had been pounding since she woke up and it relaxed her body as best as it could given the circumstances.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ophelia sighed out. She stood under the water for a few more minutes until it became cold. Quickly turning the knob, she exited the shower and began to dry herself with the towel provided. Once she was dry she took the hairdryer from the wall and began the tedious process of drying her long hair. She watched as it went from a dark black to its normal velvet red after what felt like forever. She quickly braided it once more with the hair bow that had been given to her by Jaymi and began to look into the bag that held clothes Elijah had purchased for her.

"Please be something decent. Please be something that covers everything that needs to be covered." She mumbled out. Elijah could hear everything she was saying from his spot in the room. He smirked to himself at the conversations the girl had when she thought he wasn't listening. Of course he brought her items that covered. He was a gentleman after all; a century of practicing such mannerisms made him so.

"Oh, thank you." Ophelia breathed out with a wide smile. Elijah had purchased her a pair of dark wash jeans, a purple tank top with a white over peice. Not to mention the very comfortable, but stylish white sandals that followed. As for the undergarments, well, they were plain. About as plain as you could get. She was grateful for that and can only imagine the looks he was getting when purchasing such items for her. Little to her knowledge though he had compulsed a random girl to buy the appropriate items for her. He himself had not actually picked them out, only made sure they were decent and the right size for her body.

"Here we go." Ophelia clicked the lock on the bathroom door, exiting all the steam and saw that Elijah was where he said he would be. He was in the room, respectively at the back to allow her the privacy she needed. She already felt multitudes better and was slightly more relaxed around the man. But the images of his inhuman speed and coming back to life was still clear in her mind.

"Feel better now?" He asked, getting up from the chair and straightening out the jacket of his suit. Ophelia nodded and watched him closely. "Alright, you've kept your word on everything so far. I'll give you a day, one day. And you'll explain everything to me. What you are and why I'm in danger and why you have kidnapped me."

Walking forward Elijah extended his arm out to the girl, an act he has done several times in the past to strangers and friends alike. "You have my word, Ophelia. We shall talk over breakfast. Come now before your stomach devours itself." Ophelia nodded and hesitantly took his arm, walking beside him cautiously as they exited the hotel and made their way to wherever Elijah wished.


	3. Supernatural

Hello my lovlies~ Here's another chapter, I warn if you haven't truly found out about the sun and the moon curse, take a breather and go find out so I won't spoil it! Elijah is going to be acting somewhat strange so I want to give a breif comment on his behavior. When doing research I was told that Elijah was actually a very loving person and deepy cared about others. He was a man that literally just wants to 'love and be loved'. At the same time we all know how cruel and ruthless he can be, so with that in mind continue on with the story! And review!

* * *

"Ok, were here, tell me whatever it is you have to tell me." Ophelia sat across from Elijah in a small diner. He had chosen this particular one because it was something most humans were used to, and it was somewhat populated which would make her feel more comfortable and at ease around him.

"Before we progress any further we have not been formally introduced. My name is Elijah." Elijah stared ahead, watching her as she gaged his actions. She was becoming more relaxed but she was still very jittery around him. It was understandable. "Ophelia Petrova." She responded, giving the waitress and winning smile as she came over to take the orders.

"Hi there! Welcome to Mystic Diner. What can I get for you darling?" She certainly had a bubbly personality. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and she had pen and pad ready to take the orders.

"I believe I will have the pancakes." Elijah handed her his menu, Ophelia didn't even see him really read it, and he flashed her a smile. "Alrighty then, and what about you dear?" The waitress looked at Ophelia and she responded with the omelet. The waitress took the menu from her and walked back into the kitchen, shouting to orders to the chef.

"Before we begin I would like to give you fair warning. There is centuries of information that you need to be aware of so I am going to break it down as simple as I possibly can. We will start with the most basic." Elijah started, almost as though he was about to quiz her as soon as his little lecture was over.

Ophelia waited patiently for him to keep going. She folded her hands on the table, eyeing him down like she had been since the moment she woke up that hotel room. "Which is?"

"I am a vampire." Normally this is something that Elijah did not do, but these were special circumstances. Any other day the thought of telling anyone what he truly was would be like a mortal sin. "You're silence is worrying, say what is on your mind. Let it out."

"Let it out? That's all you have to say to me? I must be on drugs. I must have smelled some hallucinogenic flower during the hike and now I'm sitting her with a crazy person who says he's a vampire. I'm leaving." Ophelia began to scoot her way out from the booth, but she was quickly stopped by a hard body. Looking around quickly, Elijah took the somewhat empty diner as an opportunity to stop her before she escaped and caused a major scene.

"Things will go a lot smoother if you just listen and calm yourself." Elijah stared down at the shocked girl and watched as she scooted back over to her respective spot. "Now if you don't mind I think I will continue. As I said before your little rant, I am a vampire. I was born roughly in the 10th century with my seven brothers and sisters. We were the first vampires created which is why we call ourselves the Originals."

Ophelia buried her face into her hands, trying to take the small amount of information her said in. "Ok, ok. Let's just say for a moment that what you're saying is true, how do you walk in the sunlight? Aren't vampires supposed to burn or something?" Ophelia quickly shot, trying to call his bluff.

Elijah held up his left hand, spinning the ring that resided on his finger with his thumb. "This ring has a spell put on it by a witch; it allows me to walk in the light without burning. All Originals have it as well as other vampires who have figured it out over the years." He stated coolly, amused at how easily she became angry. She was trying to make herself believe that it wasn't true, but she had seen enough to know that it was.

Elijah brought his arm to rest on the back of the booth behind Ophelia's back, just as the waitress walked over with their food. She noted the sudden change in seats and sent a smirk towards both of them. "Can't stay away from each other? Here you go darling." She set down Elijah's pancakes and Ophelia's omelet, asking if they needed anything else before departing with a wink towards the 'happy couple'.

"You know you are making me very uncomfortable right now. You're so close and I don't even know you." Ophelia huffed out, cutting into her omelet and allowing some much needed steam to escape.

"I would not have to sit here if you would stay still. Unfortunately for you, I will remain here until we have finished our meal as well as our conversation." Elijah used the hand that wasn't resting on the booth to begin slicing into his pancakes, watching in delight as the butter dribbled down the side.

"If you're a vampire then why are you eating that? You live on blood." Ophelia took a bite of her omelet and tried to get as far away from Elijah as possible in her confined space in the booth.

"Even though we do live on blood, we can enjoy human food as well. It will not sustain us but it tastes very nice, don't you think?" Elijah took a bite of his pancakes and continued on with everything that he needed to explain to Ophelia, happy that she was starting to relax once more.

"As I was saying. The ring prevents us from burning and yes we survive on blood. But that's just us vampires; there are also other supernatural beings in the world like witches, warlocks and werewolves. And the occasional doppelganger." Taking another bite of his food, Elijah relaxed as he saw the tension leaving Ophelia with every bite she took.

"So where do I come in? In all of this craziness how am I remotely even related? I'm human. I've always been human, and I'm pretty sure I would know if I was something else."

"You're last name is Petrova. Are you aware of its origin?"

Come to think of it, Ophelia never really questioned the origin of her name. She always thought it was different and unique, but not once had she thought to get more information on it. "Actually no. I've never thought about it. Is it important or something?"

"Very. It is odd and troubling to me. I cannot figure out why it has been passed down for such a long time. I shall explain." Elijah took another bite of his food and swallowed before starting once more. "My brother Klaus was actually my half-brother. My mother had been unfaithful and bore Klaus with a werewolf. He took in its gene so when we were all turned to vampires he became a true hybrid."

Ophelia was beginning to become very interested in this whole story. The fact that it was all true made her very nervous but she was growing increasingly more relaxed with Elijah. He was telling her everything about his life that he deemed necessary. "But wouldn't that make him like super strong or something?" She asked, getting an amused smile from Elijah.

"Very much so. In order for the werewolf gene to be triggered, the person must kill someone. So when we were turned as vampires and made our first kill for blood, it triggered the werewolf side of him. Our mother, realizing what had been done placed a spell on Klaus, keeping his werewolf side dormant."

"I still don't understand how I come into all this."

Elijah become very serious. His facial expression dropped and he turned to look at Ophelia fully. "To do the spell, our mother used the blood of a Petrova to bind him.  
That means the blood of a Petrova is needed to unbind him and the werewolf gene, you're a Petrova. If Klaus finds out about you, he will find you and use you in the ritual to break the spell on himself if the doppelganger is unavailable to him. Luckily for us, I have found said doppelganger."

Ophelia's eyes widened in shock from that last statement. "Are you saying that your brother is out there right now? Trying to break this curse thing and he needs me to do it!" She was becoming frantic again. Elijah, seeing that she was not going to last much longer, quickly pulled out the proper amount of money and led her away from the diner. He brought her to an abandoned ally and made an attempt to calm her down.

"Ophelia, listen to me. Klaus is not aware of your existence. This is why I brought you with me. I do not want him to break the curse which means I do not want him to have you. I took you to keep you safe from harm."

Ophelia began to take deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart rate before she passed out again. "I-It's so much to take in." She felt like crying. She felt like she needed to have tears the size of Mars roll down her cheeks that very moment, and Elijah noticed. "I-I don't want to die. I don't-"

Realizing that a mental breakdown was soon at hand, Elijah placed a hand on the back of her head and quickly pulled her to his chest, holding her gently as she cried her eyes out. "This is exactly the reason I have taken you Ophelia. I do not blame you for your emotions, but you must control yourself. You have to calm down and let me finish."

Holding her head with both of his hands, Elijah looked at her seriously. "I believe I have found a way to save the life of the doppelganger as well as you." He whispered out, watching as a few passerbys walked past the ally. He hoped that no one would notice and get the wrong idea, that's a situation that just didn't need to happen at that very moment.

"How?"

She pulled away from Elijah, wiping her tears with the back of her hand while he chuckled down at her. She shot him a confused look. What could he possibly be laughing at in a situation like this? "You forget who I am. I'm over a thousand years old, I think I've had plenty of time to figure it all out, don't you think?"

And there it was.

A genuine, true, cheek to cheek smile. It had been the first one Elijah's seen from her in nearly a week. It was nice to have her smile and he made note of it that it definitely needed to happen more often. "Alright, are we feeling better now? I do understand that it's a lot to take in."

"It is a lot. But, does that mean I'm staying with you until this whole curse thingy blows over?" Ophelia let out one final sniffle before looking up at him. "I mean, you're not just going to dump me somewhere are you?"

Elijah held out his arm like he had done so before in the hotel room. "A gentleman would do no such thing. You shall stay with me until Klaus is no longer living. Until that time, you are not to leave my side unless there is good reason. Besides, I'm not that horrible to be around."

There is was again. Ophelia gladly took his arm as they walked to a destination that she had no idea of. She laughed lightly and gave Elijah a slight bump as they walked. "I've been with worse people. Where are we going? I'm familiar with the area of Mystic Falls, but I've never really stayed in town long."

"This town happens to be the home of the actual doppelganger. When you found me I had been speared by a few of her friends after trying to take her for the very same reason I took you. They did not understand and they caught me by surprise." Elijah said, walking to the apartment complex that housed his loyal witches.

"So where are we going?"

"I am taking you to your new home for an unspecified amount of time. You will be residing with my witches, Jonas and Luka. They are loyal to me because Klaus has a family member of theirs and I have promised to get her back in exchange for their services." Ophelia gave a small hum and walked with Elijah all the way to the other end of town. Even though he was a vampire and could have been there in half the time, he found it satisfying to walk at a normal speed. Ophelia constantly asked questions about the things that she had recently learned and he answered them willingly. The more she knew the better it was at that point. She could use all the information possible.

"Here we are." Elijah led her up two flights of stairs before stopping at the very end of the hallway. He opened the door and saw his two witches become a little tense. "Luka, Jonas I have someone for you to meet. Sweetheart, if you would."

Elijah motioned for Ophelia to enter the somewhat cluttered room and she did, staying close to the wall in fear of knocking something over. "I'm Ophelia." Elijah gave her a small look and she took a breath in. "Ophelia Petrova." As she looked around Ophelia noticed the light brown walls. They were covered with various papers that had strange symbols on them and the floor she barely even see. Books stacked high and flung in every corner of the room caused her to walk with caution.

"A Petrova? Wow..." The younger of the two warlocks said. He fumbled for his words slightly and Elijah walked over to them, having a small discreet conversation. "Jonas, she is a Petrova, yet I do not know how. See what you can find and get back to me. And Luka, please clean up the guest room; she will be staying with us for a while. Provide her with the necessity's that she will require." Elijah patted the young man on the back and walked back over to Ophelia.

Luka quickly went to the guest bedroom and began to clean it up while Jonas began to read through several old looking books. "Come along sweetheart, you're in need of more clothes then that one outfit."

"You're going to buy me more clothes now?"

Elijah cocked an eyebrow at such a question. "Unless you prefer wearing that day after day." Her silence was amusing and she quickly turned away and out of the room. "Lead the way then." Ophelia waited out in the hallways for Elijah and he emerged seconds later.

"Let us go then."


	4. Shopping

Hello my lovlies~ Here's another chapter of Man Of My Dreams. I am liking the reviews! They give me inspiration so keep them coming!

* * *

"Elijah. T-This is a very expense store, I can't accept you taking me here!" Ophelia pressed, placing her hands on her hips and pursing her lips. When the pair had first arrived at the store she walked in eagerly, Elijah following quickly behind her. Picking up a simple shirt, she glanced down at the price tag and thought she was going to have a heart attack. "It is quite alright. I want the best for you, and this is it. So shop away. I will sit right here and watch."

Ophelia saw as Elijah sat down on a red velvet chair by the dressing rooms, eyeing her with an amused look. He had deduced that she had never been around such fine garments of clothing and therefore didn't know how to properly act. Nor had she received many luxurious things in her life. Come to think of it, Elijah did not know much of her personal life; he only knew that she was a Petrova.

"I'm serious Elijah; I can't possibly accept any of these. This single shirt is like seventy dollars. That's more than I spend on three outfits in a year." Ophelia was growing nervous about the entire situation. She didn't want to feel like a bum, but then again, none of this wasn't her choice in the first place. He was choosing to buy her nice things and he was the one who kidnapped her. He was also the one who fed her, gave her shelter, and is saving her life from his psycho hybrid brother.

"Ophelia, I give you my word that this is not a problem. Had it been, we would be in some other clothing store and not this one." So maybe she was overreacting...again. Giving out a huff, she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. And thank-you Elijah." With a small nod of his head Ophelia began to stroll through the store, picking up a few items and bringing them back to Elijah for his approval. It was obvious that this wasn't an ordinary clothing store; they were practically the only ones in there. Ophelia knew why...this place cost a fortune, a sacrifice, and the blood of a virgin just to try the clothes on!

"Do you mind if I set these here? I was going to go get some more so I wouldn't have to constantly be running back and forth." She asked, lying the clothes down on a white wooden table beside Elijah. "It is no problem. But I do expect to see every outfit; I would like to know what I'm paying for." Elijah saw the blush daring to creep onto her neck and Ophelia quickly turned and browsed the store some more.

As she combed through the racks she began to mumble to herself, unaware of the ears that were listening with curiosity. "Stupid man. Doesn't even realize...stupid. Nice man...buying you very nice clothes and saving your life. Nice man...nice man….but stupid man." Her incomplete sentences almost made Elijah chuckle out loud. She truly was one unique human being. She came back several minutes late with another handful of clothes, setting them down with the others before picking out a select few to try on.

"Ok, I'm going to try these on; I'll be out in a second."

"I shall be here." Elijah watched her as she entered the dressing room and he looked out the window of the store. There was another reason that he had chosen this particular store. Across the street was a small restaurant. A very special restaurant with UV protected windows. Inside sat two vampires he had recently grown familiar with. Damon Salvatore and Rose Marie had become quite the pair, talking to a vampire named Slater for information on his brother. That was something he did not like.

"Well, what do you think of this one?" Ophelia emerged from the dressing room, with no shoes, and sporting a very summery type dress. It was light green and had a single golden belt that wrapped around the waistline while it had thick spaghetti straps. Simple and stunning. It made her red hair stand out and she stood there awkwardly as he scanned her from head to toe. "Well say something! Don't just stare with your mouth open it makes me uncomfortable." Lowering her head she began to fidget with her hands, thinking immediately that this dress was probably a horrible choice.

"I think that it is a wonderful choice, sweetheart." Elijah mused out, his attention snapping back to his newly acquired associate.

There it was again. He seemed to say that to most women and Ophelia suddenly wondered why. "May I ask why you call all women sweetheart? Not that there's anything wrong with it, but you don't hear it much these days." Ophelia retreated back into the dressing room, which was really one room with a curtain that pulled back. "If you don't mind me asking." She added, taking off the green dress and replacing it with another outfit.

"I have found that most women respond well to that particular nickname. Over the centuries I have used it in effort to keep conversations with strangers to a minimum. It has worked quite well for me. If it makes you feel odd I shall not use it with you anymore." Elijah watched the curtain, sensing that she was about to emerge once more with another outfit. And she did.

"I don't mind at all. It's just with this day and age it's not very common to have a man such as yourself address women so...politely. Most men these days call us things like babe and sugar. It's a little gross actually." Ophelia continued to talk and motioned down at her new outfit. She did not have a clue on how long she would be staying with Elijah, so she thought to pick out items that would not only aid her in the hot summer but as well as the frigid winter.

This time she wore a loose white sweater with red skinny jeans and white knee boots. She quite enjoyed the outfit and once again waited for Elijah to give his opinion. He gave her a smile and nodded his head. "Again, it is very flattering on you." Ophelia smiled brightly and was returning to the dressing room when Elijah stopped her for a moment. "I have been wanting to discuss with you these dreams that you claim to have been having."

Ophelia turned, bringing up a hand to her chin and eyeing him. "How do you know about those? The only person I ever told was Jaymi." Ophelia grew suspicious of him suddenly, but not in the way she had before.

"I think you forget that I am a vampire. My senses are much higher than that of a human. Though I was in a state of...deadness...when you and Jaymi approached the house I could hear you speaking of them. I was not eavesdropping, I promise. Merely observing in my speared state."

"Oh." Ophelia said, shrugging her shoulder and entering the dressing room once more. "Since you know about them I suppose there's no hiding it much anymore. I'm not sure why I was dreaming of you. But it was always the same." Ophelia began to put on another outfit while Elijah sneaked a peek at the restaurant across the street. Both vampires were still conversing with Slater, and from the looks of it, they would be there for a while.

"What happened in these dreams? Did you and I talk? Did we know each other?" Elijah asked, keeping up with the conversation while spying next door.

"Quite the opposite actually. You never spoke a word to me. You were always standing in the background just staring. It was a little creepy actually. Alright how about this one?" Ophelia emerged from the dressing room sporting a mid-sleeve red yellow shirt, with a pair of light blue shorts that puffed out around the legs. She noticed that Elijah suddenly looked different all of a sudden.

His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed lightly. He even went so far as to stand up. "Ummm...what's wrong?" Ophelia asked, wondering why Elijah had decided to become active all of a sudden.

"This outfit..." Elijah circled her several times, eyeing her at every angle, trying to figure out what was off about the outfit she wore. There was nothing wrong with the shirt, he enjoyed the way it made her look, but those shorts...something was just off about them.

"Ah! There it is." Elijah stopped his pacing behind her, and focused his eyes on her round bottom. "I do not mean to be rude, but these shorts make your derriere look like a box. Gives it no shape whatsoever. I would advise against this particular pair."

Ophelia stood there. She wasn't sure how to properly take in what he had just told her. Had he openly, and so casually, had a conversation about her butt? She could see that they were quickly becoming closer than she thought they ever would. Elijah on the other hand found her silence to be very comical. The way she receded back into the dressing room caused him to chuckle out loud.

There was no point in trying to be awkward with the girl. In the short time they had been together he already enjoyed her company rather well. He had also taken to staring at her while she was sleeping to figure out several things about her. The act did not sound as creepy in his mind, but what else was he going to do with her while she was knocked out in that hotel room? The most obvious that he enjoyed was her hair. Such a beautiful color that came so natural. Its length combined with its deep red hue made it a thing of beauty. He also noticed that when sleeping, she tended to talk a lot. He found this out when she started mumbling out names he was not familiar with. He supposed that it was her parents when she cried out 'I miss you'.

"Since we are being so open about my bum, are these any better?" Ophelia came out of the dressing room, still in the same shirt, and now wore a pair of light denim shorts that came to about mid-thigh. She did a small spin and smiled down at him. "Better. Much better." This process continued for several more outfits until Ophelia deemed that she had enough. The fact that she already felt bad for bumming clothes off of Elijah didn't help any either. As they carried their items to the register, they were met with a sleek looking woman. Her black hair was tied back into a perfect bun and she wore thick-rimmed black glasses and bright red lipstick.

"Is this all for you today?" She asked neither in particular. She was busy removing the safety devices from each article of clothing.

"Yes this should be all, thank you." Elijah began to pull out his wallet when the woman suddenly asked a very...personal question. "With a purchase of 300 dollars or more you automatically receive either three men's underwear's or three women's bras with matching underwear are free. Would you be interested in this offer?" This woman didn't hesitate with her question. Ophelia on the other hand may have lost her breath from sheer embarrassment while Elijah stayed cool and calm.

"No not for me, but she would be most interested. Wouldn't you, sweetheart?" Elijah placed a hand on the small of Ophelia's back and shot her a smirk, seeing her face turning red before she could stop it.

"W-Wha-"

"That's wonderful. Candice will advise you for a proper fitting." The clerk motioned for a blonde to take Ophelia to the back of the store while Elijah stayed to finish paying for the clothes. He saw the way Ophelia became very embarrassed and inwardly laughed at her misfortune that was bestowed upon her by none other than himself.

"Thank you for your purchase today. I hope she finds everything she needs." The clerk gave a small wink to Elijah, unaware of the fact that Elijah and Ophelia were not what she made them out to be.

"Ophelia, I will be waiting by the dressing rooms. Get me when you are finished!" Elijah called out to the angry red-head. She was being pulled roughly by Candice while she raved on about how wonderful she would look in this and that.

"Look at this one! I bet this'll get him going." Candice plucked one of the worst things Ophelia had ever seen. The bra was fine, she could deal with that, but the underwear that went with it was revolting. "Umm, maybe a more...covering pair." The ones that went with the bra were LITERALLY see through. The fact that they were a thong did not help the matter at all.

"Honey! Your man out there brought you here for a reason. You need to please him! Look at all those clothes he bought you!" Candice smirked out, seeing the way that Ophelia's face turned. Now that Ophelia knew Elijah had superhuman hearing, meaning he head everything Candice was saying, made it even worse.

"Yea, about that. We're not together. He is just a nice friend doing a nice thing. I would appreciate something that covered everything up." Candice's face dropped immediatly before another though crossed her mind. "So you wouldn't mind if I went for it then. He is a hottie, I have to say." Candice looked over towards Elijah, seeing that he was patiently waiting and staring out the window.

"Go for it. But as of now I think that I will just take these and these and be done. They cover, they looked comfortable and I can deal with that." Ophelia sighed out. Candice rolled her eyes and took the undergarments to the register, removing the safety devices before wishing her a good day.

Ophelia held the bag together as best as she could before returning to Elijah. When she walked over to him he stood and smiled brightly down at her, happy with his accomplishment of embarrassing her thoroughly.

"Not a word. Not even a thought. In fact, we are no longer speaking." Ophelia turned to exit the building and gasped when she felt something sling itself over her shoulder. Elijah leaned down once they exited the building and whispered into her ear. "You are very welcome."

Giving off another huff, Ophelia quickly began to walk in the direction she thought the apartment was in, only to find Elijah was still firmly in his place. He watched her as she suddenly stopped, lowering her head and muttering something that even he couldn't quite make out. She was going the wrong way. As she walked past him once more, she eyed him.

"Not a word." She said again, causing Elijah to laugh down at her. Though before they made their way back to the apartment, Elijah stopped by a very talented guitar player, placing a large sum of cash into his open case before retrieving a handful of quarters. Ophelia wondered what he was doing and he looked over to her.

"Ophelia, I am about to do something that may frighten you so I give fair warning. Would you like me to compel you to forget the scene that is about to happen before you?" Elijah quickly became serious and Ophelia almost took him up on his offer. She was going to have to adjust to seeing supernatural things and whatever was about to happen was defiantly something supernatural. Especially if someone like Elijah gave her fair warning about it.

"No, I don't want to forget. I am going to have to get used to it somehow."

Respecting her decision, Elijah placed and hand on her stomach and pushed her back behind him. He took one last look at her, seeing her somewhat fearful face before slinging the handful of quarters towards several large panes of glass, causing several screams to erupt from within the building.

Ophelia watched in amazement and fear at the sheer strength Elijah possessed. "I-Incredible." Ophelia stared ahead, watching as several people began to fall to the floor and...burn? Vampires...

"I thought you would say terrifying." Elijah quickly motioned for her to walk with him. The vampires inside would get the message he was trying to send. He pushed harder on Ophelia's back, fleeing from the scene without looking suspicious.

"Why did you do that though? Couldn't you hurt someone?" Ophelia suddenly asked. Elijah felt the smallest twinge of guilt pass through him from that last sentence. An emotion he had long forgotten after Katerina.

"Inside that building was those who had hurt me in the past and will hurt me in the future. I was sending a message and they received it loud and clear. We will be seeing them again soon." He stated. The pair slowed down once they were a good distance away and Ophelia grew silent, clutching her bags to her chest tightly in an effort to calm the raging storm of emotions inside.

"I apologize for scaring you."

"No! It was my choice to not forget. I find it exciting to see such strength. I would like to know more about the abilities you have, being an Original and all." Smiling up at him, Elijah was surprised with how well she just handled that entire situation.

"Well sweetheart that can be arranged. We have all night to talk about whatever it is you desire."


End file.
